Someday the dream will end
by hayatecrawford
Summary: From Jazz's POV, he looks at Frederic differently. BL/Yaoi, Jazz x Frederic, a little lemon at the end.


Eternal Sonata – Someday the dream will end

Author's Notes:

- I don't own Eternal Sonata, not a single bit  
- This story was originally written by me in Chinese. Since English is not my first language, I tried hard to translate it and did my best to proofread  
- This story contains Boy's Love/Yaoi, coupling Jazz x Frederic. If you are allergic to the above elements, PLEASE, don't read.  
- RR totally is welcome! Thanks!

-Someday the dream will end-

I must admit Frederic is an existence that would make people so hard to forget.

The first time we met was at the entrance of Andantino's Secret Pathway; his outstanding clothing and height made him the focus point in the crowd, and the gentle and polite attitude showed that he's well educated. Same as the lovely girl named Polka, he could also use magic, which mean he's towards the end of life.

Not long later we were separated by the broken bridge. While I continued the journey with the remained friends, I would think of him whenever Allegretto mentioned Polka. Allegretto had his heart on Polka, and was jealous about the closed relationship between Polka and Frederic. I really laughed at Allegretto's monopolized feeling towards the lovely girl, at the same time, to contradictorily wondering the unusual closeness of Polka and Frederic.

***

Later on, we reunited at Baroque City. Claves' death, Falsetto's missing and Crescendo's unsupported almost crashed my heart to pieces. Knowing the whole group was worrying, I could not even force out a smile. We quietly sat in the large guest room; no one opened up topics. Then I saw that tall and thin figure stood up, walking to the piano.

His hands started to dance slowly on keyboard. I was always amazed by those hands – fine and slender, but not without any power. It's those hands, could wield the over-length baton to leave incurable marks on the monsters; it's those hands, always wielding at the very time of needs, and our wounds would disappear like we're never hurt. And now, it's those beautiful hands, performing a melody with sorrow that was almost unnoticeable, saying "Farewell" to the world. I fell deeply into the gorgeous but sad piano piece, could not pull myself out even after the end of performance.

"That was so beautiful, Frederic," Polka smiled, "I've always wanted to hear your performance again! Is this one of your works?"

"Yes, Polka," he replied, with a memorable expression, "I wrote this 'Farewell' after being forced to leave hometown, in memory of my country which I could never be able to go back."

In memory of his country…? I deepened my thoughts. To think about what'd been happened, I lost three important friends; I've been extremely silent on my way here, no matter how the whole group was trying to cheer me up, I could not let go of my burden. But at least, I still had the remained friends, and my hometown; they haven't left me alone at all.

But Frederic once said this was his dream world; it was not the world he knew. He's drowning into a confusion of the reality and dream, wasn't he? Every time Frederic looked far away without words, his powerlessness and lament, like invincible tears, ran down from his eyes. Wasn't he facing the inescapable death by himself?

People who sink into sorrow pity the others who also sink into sorrow, only because they know the sorrowful feelings themselves.

***

I recovered quite quickly, half due to Falsetto's return, and other half was Frederic's music. I began to take him to heart, all his speeches and actions. And I found out his special attitude and feeling for Polka – his young sister, Emilia, died at the age of 14 because of tuberculosis. He didn't deny that he treated Polka as his real sister; "maybe, I created her unconsciously in this dream," he said to himself.

Are you still drowning in this confusion of reality and dream, helplessly? I asked quietly in heart.

Till that moment, I finally came to realize the truth.

He's been fighting all along: against the monsters, against Waltz, against us, and against himself. Standing before us, wielding his most powerful dark skill, he did not intend to kill us; all he wanted was a clear proof to prove that this was not his dream world!

"I am glad… that I was not able to defeat you all…" A fine and happy smile appeared on his face. He fell.

Even though this was not his dream, neither his home, Frederic was deeply in love with this world.

***

"Damn!" I left out a low cursing sound.

Let Falsetto took care of Andantino, I was out searching for him furiously. He left the group unexpectedly while we were celebrating for Polka; why did he do such things?! Allegretto had a point to dislike him; Frederic came and went without saying a thing, did not care about our feeling at all.

"I am sorry, but I did not see him around," I paid a visit to Crescendo and Serenade in Baroque Castle, the future queen was feeling sorry of what happened.

I thanked her and left at once, but was stopped by Crescendo at the castle gate. This good old friend looked at and walked up to me seriously.

"Do you care about him so much?"

His words had double meanings in them. I widened my eyes a little.

"Jazz, do you really mean it?"

Even a childhood friend like Falsetto wouldn't ask such questions. Only Crescendo, a friend with the same gender, could truly understand my struggle.

"I must find him."

I gave my simple and clear answer.

Crescendo sighed, "He's in Sharp Mountain."

Coming to this place himself alone, this guy was crazy.

The snowstorm would come any minutes; I finally caught up that tall figure. He walked extremely slowly, like a doll wires or commands, step by step, left a line of deep and plain footprint in the snow.

"Frederic!" I quickly ran, grabbed him and turned his body facing me.

"…Jazz?" His lips and skin were pale like no blood running through, proving he'd been in this ridiculous cold weather for a long time. Seeing my appearance, he seemed surprised.

"You would be a real snow man if I did not show up!" I put my gloves on his both hands without thinking, "How can you just leave like that? Did you know how worried we were?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"…Worried…? …Me?"

"Nonsense!" I almost hit his head 'cause his foolishness, "You should know already Polka and the kids love you so much as a big brother, and they were anxious when you were missing. Come on, let's go home."

He did not move a single bit, and asked: "Go home? ...Where else can I go?"

"Frederic?"

"Jazz, I am dead."

At that moment, the snowstorm arrived.

Whoever built this small but warm lodge, I needed to thank that person with my heart.

By the second I dragged Frederic into the lodge, the snowstorm hit badly; we could probably get killed by the storm without this lodge. The fireplace had been lighted up; I pulled off Frederic's wet fancy heavy long coat without he gave me the permission to do so, and then wiped off all the snow from his dark hair.

"You better do a proper apology after we go back. Even Allegretto was concerned about you."

"……"

"Don't say you are dead!" I stopped him before he could say it.

"…But I am already," Frederic's eyes had lost the bright lights he used to have, "in the real world, that 'me' had stopped breathing… I could even feel my soul came out…"

"Why do you HAVE TO push yourself into the darkness?!" I yelled out angrily, "It's true that I don't know about your world. But now all I care is you, Fredric Francois Chopin, is alive, heart beating, sitting in front of me!"

His eyes widened as I spook: "As long as you are here alive in our world, that's good enough."

He did not say anything.

"Please, don't you ever do this again," I felt kind of anguished, "After that fight with you I really thought that you're gone forever… You scared me out big time."

These words came out of my mouth without going through the brain first; I just realized they were very ambiguous. Frederic was quite smart to figure the under meaning of them. We were totally quiet out for some time, until I stood up and said: "I will make some coffee."

Till the end of the second pot of coffee, I finally heard Frederic spook in low and tiny voice: "…Do you mean it?"

"I did joke around sometimes, but definitely not on this topic," I tried to light up the atmosphere.

"Why… Me?"

"Well… I don't really know. I just recognized that when someone was all missing back then, I made up my mind that I had to find him even till the end of world," I was kind of nervous when I said this.

Frederic lowered his head.

"This is definitely not your dream, Frederic," I felt a little relief, maybe because I confessed the feeling, "I don't think you would actually create a guy to like you, right? I mean, it's my own choice and I am certain of it. I will not regret my decision. If possible, let me stay by your side; so when you are confused by the mix of reality and dream, I will be here to remain you the truth."

I couldn't wish for more than that. Who knows? The leader of Andantino was afraid to leave the pianist's side.

I held those slowly warming up hands tightly in mine, "You have gorgeous piano skills, so you better take good care of these hands. Everyone is looking forward to your next performance, you know."

"How about you? What do you think of my skill?"

With a bright smile on my face, "Though it has sadness inside your work, I was saved by your music back then. So I wish to hear a truly joyful piece from you next time."

Frederic fell silent. All of the sudden he said something that totally shocked me:

"Can I… entrust you to end this dream, and to bring happiness?"

Nervously shaken a little, I bit my lips softly and shorten distance between him and me, "It is my pleasure," and then I had my lips pushed on his gently.

For a nearly 40-year old male, Frederic's reaction was surprisingly pure and innocent; he did not seem to know what to do in such occasion. It fomented more and more of my care and passion to him, to lock him into my whole body, without any spaces. When Frederic's shivering arms surrounded my waist, I knew that I could not stop anymore.

Enduring the impulse of ripping his clothes off, I forced myself to unbutton him patiently while I was giving the "stimulations." His body's still cold; I brought his arms to my shoulders, hands started their pleasing journey all over his smooth skins.

"I will let you understand… the real reality."

My fingers were searching inside him; he let out a seductive cry when I touched that one point; he immediately covered his mouth with hand. I grabbed his both wrists in one of my hands, the other continued to gently attack that one spot. Feeling ashamed, he turned head aside and biting his lips, trying to ignore my moving fingers.

"Painful?" I forced his lips to open by tough, and asked.

"Not that… painful, ahh… it's just… feeling, weird… ah…"

Repeatedly tasting those red lips, I lifted up his body and my hardness pushed against the entrance—

"Ahhhh!" He cried out with tears. I did not wish to hurt him, so I stopped and waited for him to regain regular breathing. Then—

If this' a dream, I would not have such tight but sweet pain, would not be able to see those crystal-like tears, would not be able to leave the petal-like mark on these white skins, and would not be able to feel his true existence.

His body suddenly tightened; there's warm liquid leaking onto my belly. I let out a low shout, and had all mine into him.

We held each other like there's no tomorrow. No need to think about anything else, we only wanted to enjoy this moment of peace.

"Someday the dream will end… Good night, dear Frederic."

-END-


End file.
